Kingdom Hearts 3
by OffCamera
Summary: You all must be in shock, I finally updated!
1. Intro

The hordes of small black monsters came charging at the boy in the black hood. In his hands, he held two giant keys, both different in appearance. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. He had his "Keyblades" ready.

Slashing all that was in sight, the boy was defeating the oncoming monsters. They all were hunched over and had long, zigzagged antennae. Their bright yellow eyes were like torches in the night sky. The bloodthirsty warrior heard a voice from high above him on the buildings.

It called his name. "ROXAS!"

He jerked his head to see whom the voice belonged to. It was a man with silver hair, blindfolded. Roxas ran up the building hurling one of his Keyblades at the monsters. The silver-haired man caught it.

When they landed, the silver-haired man whispered, "The Heartless grow numerous."

They charged at the Heartless, slashing away even more, and the Heartless kept coming. Roxas was swamped. They had him on the ground. "Sora…"

He called.

That's when Sora woke up from his deep slumber. He was in a room he hadn't seen in a long time. He looked out the window. "MY ISLAND!"

He ran outside. He saw his friends playing ball. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey working on the Gummi Ship.

"Goofy," Mickey called out from under the ship, "Hand me a wrench will you?"

"A-hyuck!" Goofy giggled, "Here ya' go!"

Mickey was tightening bolts under the ship. He crawled out and looked at he ship he had worked on. "There." He sighed, "Good as new."

"HEADS UP!" Sora shouted.

A ball hit Mickey on the back of the head. He picked up the familiar round object and spiked it to Riku. Everyone was having a good time. That is, until the communicator on the ship rang.

Mickey jumped up to answer it. "King here." He spoke into he microphone.

Out of the speakers was a voice no one heard before, "Your Majesty, we're having some problems. Creatures in crimson robes are attacking your castle! I can't hold them off forever!"

Mickey had a dumbfounded look on his face. "We're on our way."

He turned to Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy and told them, "Pack your things. We have to go."

Kiari had a sad look on her face. Sora walked over to her and said, "Don't worry, Kiari. We'll come back."

She cried, "Don't get hurt."

"You can trust me." Sora responded.

Once everyone was loading their things, Kiari was sitting on top of the Seaside Shack. She was thinking about what she had seen on The World that Never Was. She held out her arm, and something appeared in it. A keyblade. Kiari went big-eyed for a second. She jumped off the shack and shouted, "WAIT!"

Everyone turned towards her. "I'm coming with you." Kiari announced. She showed them the keyblade. It was Oathkeeper.

She took her things on board and they lifted off. Mickey typed in "DISNEY CASTLE" on the ship's computer. They blasted off and went into space.

"So," Sora asked Kiari, "Glad I gave you your charm back?"


	2. Disney Castle Episode 1

**Previously on Kingdom Hearts 3**

"So," Sora asked, "Glad I gave you your charm back?"

**And now on with the show!**

"Yeah." Kiari replied, "But that's never happened before. Even when Riku gave me a Keyblade, my charm never did that."

Mickey told all the passengers, "We're pulling up to the castle. Get ready to land."

They landed inside the castle. Mickey hopped out first. He looked around cautiously for anything in a crimson robe. He took out his Keyblade just in case.

"Okay." He signaled, "We can go."

Everyone walked along the various platforms, seeing gears and cogs turning on the walls.

"Wow." Kiari looked on in amazement, "I've never seen anything like this!"

All of a sudden, one of the crimson-robed creatures appeared. It had one yellow eye that glowed. The scarf around its head concealed his other eye. Its appearance reminded Mickey of Ansem the Wise.

"Well," The creature spoke up, "I didn't think I'd meet the King this quickly."

Mickey frowned.

"Excuse my rudeness." It started again, "I am Zeldrea. Leader of The Unloved."

Sora looked puzzled. "Unloved?" He asked trying to get the syllables out of his mouth.

"We are an army of hearts that were neglected and left alone over time." Zeldrea explained, "We were once Heartless."

"Wait a second!" Mickey shouted, "Ansem told me about this!"

"About what?" Kiari asked.

"Ansem told me if a heart was to be left to fend for itself, it would eventually turn into a different creature altogether." Mickey contemplated.

"Now it is time for us to take back what is rightfully ours!" Zeldrea shouted.

Out of all the doors in the room, came more creatures, each resembling Zeldrea, except for the colour of their eyes. The party drew their weapons.

Donald and Goofy went after some. Goofy was in front, charging his way through, and Donald was casting magic at the enemies behind him.

Sora, Riku, and Mickey were surrounded. They all attacked from different sides. Sora was slashing away with a look of rage on his face. Riku grabbed Mickey by the ankles, and threw him at the oncoming army.

As for Kiari, she was all alone. She deflected Unloved attacks as much as she could. But they sent her to the ground. While an Unloved was charging its weapon, something shot it in the back.

"You're welcome." The stranger said sarcastically.

The stranger had what looked like a blunderbuss in his hands. There was an ice crystal floating over his gun. When he shot the gun, a large blast of ice magic came out of the barrel. He was blasting away. He jumped to where Kiari was and whispered, "Hey, lady. Cover me while I charge up."

Kiari held out her Keyblade nervously. It started to guide her. Kiari used it to her advantage. She got more and more agile. When the time came, the stranger made the largest blast of ice magic anyone had ever seen. It shattered all of the Unloved. Except for Zeldrea, who transported elsewhere in the heat of battle. Mickey looked at him. "I'm the one who sent the signal."

They were all in the throne room. "I was fighting off those things for hours." The stranger told the party. He took a glass from the Queen.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Call me Cochran." He replied.

Mickey was inspecting Cochran's weapon. "Where did you get this?"

"Good question." Cochran answered, "I just woke up in Twilight Town, and this thing was right by me. So I picked it up."

Cochran took a large sip of his drink. "Anyway, you guys are a formidable fighting force. You guys should help me fight off those Unloved scum."

Mickey was shaking Cochran's hand vigorously in the blink of an eye, accepting his offer.

Cochran said to them, "You'd have to offer transport though. My ship crashed on my way down."

Mickey gave him the thumbs up.

"Good." Cochran nodded. "Where to next?"

"We should tell Leon and the gang back at Hollow Bastion" Sora told him, "I mean, Radiant Garden."

Before they left, Mickey wished the Queen a warm goodbye. They blasted off into space almost immediately. They had a newcomer.

**Trivia**

"Zeldrea" is an anagram on the word "Leader" minus the Z.


	3. Radiant Garden Episode 1 Part 1

**Previously on Kingdom Hearts 3**

"We should tell Leon and the gang back at Hollow Bastion" Sora told him, "I mean, Radiant Garden."

**And now on with the show!**

The new team was flying through space, observing the many worlds they flew by. Kairi looked at Cochran, who was fascinated by how different all the worlds looked.

"Neat huh?" Kairi asked, "I have to admit I'm as new to this whole world travel stuff as you are."

Cochran chuckled, "It's not that I'm new to it, it's just I've never seen half these places."

Kairi and Cochran were having a fun time talking about a lot of different things. Kairi was telling him about the heroic adventures of Sora the Keyblade Master. Laughs were exchanged, but Cochran didn't say much of his past.

"What about you?" She finally questioned.

"I don't remember much. All I can remember now is what I said at the castle. Me and the gun."

Sora looked back at Cochran and Kairi every 5 minutes, at least, that's what it seemed like to Riku.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Riku teased, "Cochran stealing your thunder?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sora gave Riku a friendly punch to the arm.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were trying to figure out the map they had by the cockpit.

"I can't find Radiant Garden anywhere!" Donald shouted.

"Lemme see the map!" Goofy commanded.

"We're lost!" Mickey cried.

Kairi and Cochran were still conversing. It wasn't hard to tell Cochran had a thing for Kairi; he certainly didn't hide it very well. He flicked his long black hair to get it out of his eyes. He was playing with the element settings on his gun. Kairi was starting to doze off.

Sora looked back and then whispered, "Riku! Look!"

When Riku looked back, he saw what Sora meant. Kairi was asleep, but she was resting her head on Cochran's shoulder.

"Oh grow up, you nancies." Cochran said to the two "spies."

Alas, they found Radiant Garden. They landed in the empty ice field with an unpleasant surprise; Heartless and Nobodies were trying to fight off something. Then they saw the Unloved blasting them away with magic.

"Brilliant." Cochran muttered. "We're here, Kairi."

He jumped out, loading his gun. Everyone else stopped for a second, then hopped out as well.

Cochran had switched to Fire now instead of Ice. Him and Kairi were doing pretty well against the three invading forces. Sora and Riku were back-to-back slashing away. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had a little formation. Goofy had his shield out; Donald and Mickey were on his shoulders, blasting away.

Cochran bumped into Kairi, "Whoops. Sorry, dear." He laughed and jumped back into the heat of battle. Sora was grinding his teeth.

His gun wasn't doing him much good anymore. "Screw this." He said.

Then, all of a sudden, his gun transformed into a sword! He was running through the waves of enemies, slashing away until he met up with Sora and Riku.

"Mind if I join?" He asked.

Now the three men were surrounded by Unloved, Zeldrea floating in the air. "Hello, again."

Zeldrea ordered some of the Unloved to leave, except for a few.

"Meet my fellow officers." He told them, "Zung, Zrowsd, Zerbalhd, and Zamcig."

"You had me at 'officers.'" Cochran said.

After they were introduced, they all flew towards the town. Cochran ran after them.

"Cochran, wait!" Kairi went after him.

Everyone else went after them, but they got blocked off. A figure rose from the ground. Sora and Riku recognized the figure. It was Xemnas!

"Hello." He said.

**Oh, the tension! The suspense! (Don't make me laugh.)**

**Anyways, for anyone who is too lazy to figure out what the names mean, here you go:**

Zung – Gun with Z

Zrowsd – Sword with Z

Zerbalhd – Halberd with Z

Zamcig – Magic with Z

**Though the party doesn't know yet, their names are their weapons.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
